


He Finds His Heaven Spewing From The Mouth of Hell

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A successful experiment with anal play solves Link's problems with keeping it up, but the deeper they get into experimentation, the more that they find they like it more than the things they wanted to do after it. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	He Finds His Heaven Spewing From The Mouth of Hell

"Urbosa said this will work, just trust me," Zelda said. And Link was along for the ride. Always. Lying in the princess's bed with his legs spread, he felt the hands slick with warmed oils, having fondled his ass plenty before a single, slick finger began to tease his back entrance, make his ass hole clench up in worry and surprise at even the merest brush of her finger along it. She looked at his half-flaccid cock. It was a fine cock. Long. Thick. It should have been incredible, but it couldn’t get fully hard. It had already put a damper on one night of passion between the princess and her knight, who was of course happy to apologize with his lisp and make her cum plenty anyway. But Zelda needed a solution, seeking the counsel of a more experienced woman, who insisted that no man could resist his ass being toyed with, even if he didn't know he loved it yet.

Wiggling the tip against his hole and teasing it in, Zelda was patient. Careful. Her cheeks were flush and he kept looking down at his dick more than at his eyes, which of course struggled to meet hers as his own potent mess of emotion hit. Embarrassment at not being able to get it up, worry about the way he had a woman poking around at his ass with her fingers, a growing throb of contentious emotions he wanted to understand but was utterly unprepared for in any way. "I trust you," he said. It was all Link really could say in this situation. He was aflame with lots of foggy, frustrating feelings he wasn't sure how to express, but he knew he wanted to try, even if it was over the line.

The tension with which Zelda pushed that first finger into Link's ass was intense, almost overwhelming. But she did it. Zelda was careful, confident, trying to act with the same control that Urbosa did. She wanted to make this move, and wanted to push on firmly, wiggling the digit as he eased it in and letting the pleasure rise. Finding it within herself to be firm and convincing, Zelda pushed the finger into Link's ass and began her wild plunge into utter lunacy, fingering his ass with careful motions and a steady sense of utter desire, a pleasure that came on strong and left no time to think clearly. She pushed it in, and Link clenched up, let out a tense groan.

And his cock twitched.

As Zelda pumped it back and forth, his cock slowly rose, and she found herself enthralled. Amazed. "It's working," she said, gasping in relief. "It worked. Does it feel good?" Her hand grasped his cock as she began to stroke. As she pumped with careful, eager motions along his shaft. "If it feels good, I'll keep going."

Link nodded. Grunted. He let Zelda keep going as she fingered his ass and stroked his cock. The sensation was weird. The slick, slithering finger pumping into him, exploring him with a pace and a firmness that was all very reversed and controlled just fine, but which brought on ruinous swells of pleasure, an utter mess pleasure that he didn't feel prepared to face. But he wanted it. "Feels good," he said, and he was late to that answer, late to all of this as he writhed underneath her touch, letting Zelda do to him whatever she wanted, and he was done for. He knew there was no sense to save him, but he was plunging quickly into a pleasure strong enough for him not to care.

When Zelda made him cum, Link's cock erupted. She had no idea that she was milking his prostate with her finger now, but as his cock gushed hot spurts of cum all over her face, she shrieked, delighted by the mess and knowing she was on the right track as she took the facial. And yet, his cock remained hard, twitching before her eyes. "It's working," she said again, leaning forward to plant some kisses ono his cock. "Shall you come fuck your princess now, my dear knight? We've vanquished the evil."  
***************************  
Zelda's fingers plunged deep into Link while he in turn plunged deep into her. They found it effective to simply play with his ass a little bit before he fucked her, but once they began to experiment more, they found that not only did keeping his ass tended to keep hi hard for longer, but he fucked like a beast when she got some fingers back there. So, he lay on top of her, pushing on with reckless greed while she clung to him with one hand and fingered his ass with the other.

"You're an animal tonight,” Zelda whined, her legs hooked in over his, tugging them down against the bed, trying to keep him down and within reach as she pumped faster. Two fingers in his ass, the others digging into his cheeks as she pushed on, fucking him to the same pace he fucked her. It was an easy fix for their sex life, one that they both enjoyed, with Zelda able to play around with Link in ways that could make her big, strong hero's legs shake, while Link discovered new frontiers of pleasure with the woman he loved. It was a perfect mess of crazy for them to enjoy together, one they could savour as the pleasures built up hotter and stranger inside them both.

When Link was on top and fired up, he was all aggression. His lips pressed against Zelda's, seeing her warmth and her love with dauntless fervor, a lack of control or reason to hold back his needs. He let himself get more worked up, let himself give in to these demands as he sucked at her neck and heaved atop her. The fingers in his ass drove him on, kept him bound by duty and fire and a need to give in, losing himself to this with little restraint or sense. He knew he needed to keep going and not a damn thing else, giving up to these feelings and the wild mess of emotions that came with it all, wanting to let himself go and not caring what it took to get there.

And yet he felt like he was entirely under Zelda's touch, like she had a firm hold on him no matter what he was doing, no matter how much she was on the bottom and he was on top. Zelda just had control here, and she used it to good effect in pumping away at his ass, working with much greater, more genuine confidence than he once had. Knowing her fingers could do such amazing things to a man and unravel him like this made Zelda proud of herself, and she wanted to see these pleasures through as she toyed with him, as she pushed her luck and his limits, always keeping him hanging on her every word, keeping him losing control to a greater, needier sense of utter surrender. Link unraveled for her on command and all Zelda had to do was see this through.

Matching his pace had a twofold effect; not only was Zelda getting Link all worked up, but his love of being fingerfucked made him want to pound into Zelda even harder, to keep riding out the weird pleasures as eh thrust into her, keeping her well tended to, excited, feeling more and more of this growing pleasure get to be an unreasonable mess of high, dizzy lust. Once things got going, it was impossible for them to slow down, and the pleasure grew more wild and more heated until finally Link was losing hi mind, gasping, heaving, thrusting into the princess and giving up everything to her and to the pleasures she brought with her, a mess of searing ecstasy and desire that couldn't be helped now. So much pleasure came on with searing intensity, a gleeful mess of desires taking him by storm, and he had no way to help himself out of this mess once it began.

LInk's orgasms were always wild, gooey, and overbearing as he came indie of the princess, heaving forward, gasping in ecstasy and loosing hot shots of thick cum deep into Zelda, making her call out for more as she rode through her own orgasm, overjoyed and unable to hold back the thrashing, heaving pleasures she felt take her by storm. She felt out of control and devoid of sense as she writhed below him, loving what he could do when she had him properly motivated, but as her fingers squeezed against his ass, she wondered what pleasures she didn't yet know awaited them.  
***************************  
Zelda didn't suck Link's cock very much. She still went down on him, but once it became clear where h would respond to the pleasure, the curiosity began to take her. Link kept clean, and with that certainty, she knew she could trust him, pushing his legs u pas he lay of the edge of the bed. Foreplay with fingers was good, but Zelda was finding an increasing delight in playing with his ass, with making him come to wild rushes of pleasure and need as she played with him, and that made her want to see what else she could get away with.

Making out with his ass hole was the next step, and Zelda found that once she started rimming Link, she didn’t really know how to stop. It felt incredible, replacing the finger-driven prostate milking foreplay to get him hard. She wasn't just getting him hard now, as she leaned in and embraced the pleasure and temptation of eating his ass with all her desire and her heat, a pressure she felt lost to. The growing temptation was wild, wicked, driven by pleasures seeking to completely overwhelm him, trying to get him worked up and ready for this, pleasure throbbing rising and throbbing to life with very sudden emotions, pleasures and temptation there was no time to deal with.

Every lick and caress of her tongue was another attempt to wear Link down, and it did not take long at all for her tongue to find its mark and to get a rise out of him. Her hands rested on the backs of his legs, keeping them pushed out, keeping him in place even as he wriggled and twisted under the hot temptation, under a heat that begged for a lot more pressure than Link was entirely ready to deal with. Every determined push forward was a wicked indulgence, with Zelda firmly at work licking Link's ass hole, getting him worked up with a hot, guilty rush of pleasure that let her tease, "I think you like having your ass played with more than you like fucking me."

But for as much as she teased him about loving it, she was far more eager to keep playing around with his ass. She loved sex with him fine, but the more she indulged in him the more she found that she just needed to bring him to these ruinous orgasms, to heights of pleasure more twisted and vulgar. His hunger was getting out of control and proving too tempestuous to deal with, but that only made it more exciting, made it feel hotter for her to explore. Rimming Link had been a wonderful exploration of how much more she could seek out and explore if she really tried, but now she wanted more, needed to seek out the possibilities and explore deeper into the embrace of these desires. She wanted to discover what greater depravities and joys awaited them.

Faster. Wilder. Greedier. Zelda treated Link's ass like she was compelled to devour it, like she couldn't resist herself. She just kept going, pushing on harder, her tongue working with something to prove and melting Link under her touch, as he sought to unravel him fully, pushing his limits and testing the waters on her depraved glee, a pleasure and a heat like nothing else. Her tongue couldn't be stopped, licking him firmer, needier, making him melt under this temptation fully. She knew how to play at his pleasures, knew how to make Link lose himself, and as she kept going on, she achieved precisely that.

Link gasped as her tongue worked him to a powerful orgasm, no actual attention to his ass necessary. The pleasure struck hard, his hips thrashing upward as he melted, as his erupting cock gushed all over his stomach. "You didn't even touch it," he gasped, confused and dismayed, driven by a panic and incredulity that had him embarrassed by just how sensitive his ass was proving, and yet also so ragged and elated that he didn't care, letting the pleasures take him by storm. He lay there breathless, frustrated, desperate and raged, needing relief and pleasure, but getting more of it than could be contended with.

"I know," Zelda gasped, licking up from his ass to his cock, kissing the twitching tip. "It was impressive. I want to see how much further I can take that." Her eyes gleamed, a mischievous spark and a desire that Link knew was going to be his undoing. Zelda was getting ideas, and that was dangerous.  
****************************  
The strap-on sank slowly into Link's ass, pushing against him with something firm and ready, proving the intensity and desire of what she was capable of as she pushed on hard, sinking into him. Zelda lay over him, her smile confident as she took hi for the first time. "Do you feel good?" she asked, pushing on slowly, sinking in with a careful need and an approach drew this matter out, took great care with what was being played with. "If you need me to stop or slow down, you know you can tell me." She was confident, ready, keeping a firm approach that showed off the love and the pleasures they could explore together.

Link gave a grunt and a nod, accepting the strap-on that pushed its way into his ass. It was bigger than her fingers were, more unyielding than her tongue. He'd never taken anything like this, and he found himself thrown by the pressures and just how weirdly they came on, a mess of foggy pleasures and desires that just felt overbearing and burdensome. She wanted to give in to it though, ready, confident, firm. The frantic pleasures were absolutely not what he had expected, and the rush of sensation was absolutely baffling, bizarre rushes of desire hitting Link stronger and hotter as her thrusts reached into him. The depth she mustered with her thrusts was distressing, and Link didn't feel ready to handle what Zelda doled out ,but he knew that he wanted more of it, grunting and shivering on the bed as he let her have her, his legs spread out and his body ready.

"Just remember to use words when you feel like communicating again," Zelda teased. She learned the motion of her hips while he was in the process of it, trying to zero in on exactly what it was Link did that could drive her so crazy. She wanted to find that groove, wanted to know what could make him enjoy getting fucked as much as she did, and she was happy he was open to this, her hands on his thighs for steadiness as she pushed in with careful, eager, ready thrusts. She let like she was in control more than she had ever been before; the finger in his ass, the teasing rimjobs; they all brought him close, but never close enough, never really gave her the spirit and height she needed. There was always something more she needed, and now, an active role in fucking him finally brought it on.

Each push was steady. Confident. Driven by pleasures pushing on with a very steady and singular focus, and Link loved it. He melted happily under Zelda's firm touch, loving the way she took him, loving the firm pleasure and pressure that came with all of it. She was determined, steady, and all he had to do was let these sensations course through his veins, throbbing delights and pleasures he wanted badly. His cock twitched, ached, begging for this pleasure and attention as Zelda hit the mark with him just a little bit too right to handle. Everything she brought on was potent, a wild mess of desires she felt beholden to now as her every push forward was a stronger, messier rush of delight, of a desire growing out of control. "Feels good," he finally said.

It urged Zelda on. Her hips picked up their pace, thrusting a bit more aggressively into him as she explored what he was capable of, wanting to find the deeper pleasures and lusts behind her actions, craving it too powerfully to resist giving in to. Back and forth she moved, determined thrusts guiding her down deep into this weirdness, finding a steady groove and a pleasure getting hotter by the second. Every pass of Zelda's hips came with renewed confidence and firmness, learning with a strength and a fervor that felt like it was getting to steadily be more than she could handle, but only in the best of ways. Back and forth she thrust, the fake shaft working into her knight, making him groan and shift on the bed, writhing under her thumb. Control felt nice. Felt natural. Zelda had never been in the driver's seat like this, but she wanted more of it.

Pushing Link over the edge was all Zelda wanted now. She was enjoying fucking him almost more than she had enjoyed him fucking her, feeling the sweet throb of control and intensity pushing pushing her on further, allowing her a chance to explore the depths of her desire in its most potent form. Every thrust was careless, ready, driven by such fervor and need that she didn't care what she had to do to get more, she was just ready for it, pushing back and forth, fucking him harder, her eyes locking now into his and refusing to let go, as she stared him down, as she explored dominance and realized how well she wore it. It felt nice, felt good. She wanted more of it.

When she pushed Link over the edge, he was loud, gasping and panicked as he twisted about on the bed, dizzily worn down by this exciting heat, by the searing rush of pleasure he felt he couldn't resist any longer. he came all over himself with the single biggest load Zelda had ever coaxed from him, making a mess of himself, of her chest, just completely fucking ruining it, and Zelda was overjoyed.

Leaning forward, she tugged Link into a dominant, aggressive, perhaps overly-forceful kiss, and accepted the steady rise of new hunger and need ready to take her by storm. it felt incredible, and as she held him down against the kiss, Zelda had a sinful, wicked need in her eyes, one that shook Link. He knew what was coming and that it would be his undoing, but he wanted to go along for tis insane and threatening ride.  
***********************  
"Beg for it," Zelda growled, hunched over her knight, hand coin down across his ass as she fucked him. Her hand tugged at his hair, pulling harshly at it for leverage as she hammered forward, trying to make his grip weak, trying to make him falter in his ability to remain upright. Savage thrusts pushed on, careless, reedy, just like she knew Link fucking adored. No restraint, no sense. No control. Just greedy thrusts and something to prove, as she fucked him senseless, gave him a dose of pleasures more ferocious and wilder than he could have possibly hoped to deal with.

Every moan coming from Link’s mouth was harder and needier as he felt his ass getting pounded into, the tugs at his hair keeping his head rolled back as he endured this savagery with little to no sense of how to save himself. He was stuck here, writhing and heaving about as Zelda filled him, took him, fucked him hard and harder, never ceasing the steady and careless pace she knew would fucking unravel him. Link was stuck here, giving up to her, submitting to the dominance of a strap-on that, tonight, was bigger than his own cock. She had been working up to bigger straps night by night and this one was a panic-inducing wake-up call for the hero.

"I said beg," Zelda snarled, tugging hard at his hair, twisting and imposing herself harder upon him, flaunting the dominance and the fervor he had grown into so well. She was merciless, on the war path now as she rocked back and forth, a heaving mess seeking pleasure in its greediest, simplest form. Each shove was an expression of utter control, of the dominant sway Zelda held over Link. No time to hold back, no shred of control or reason. Just senseless joys getting stronger and messier by the second. "Beg for it, or else I'll pull out and leave you to take care of this yourself."

"Please, fuck my ass!" Link gasped, his voice struggling to not escalate even more out o control and into some frenzied, feral mess of pleasure and desire. He was a hopeless wreck here, serving Zelda's demands with absolutely no idea how to control himself, heaving back and forth under all this pleasure, ecstasies bright and senseless as they ripped through him. he couldn't contain the motion of his hips as he threw back against her, meeting her trap-on with greedy vigor and something truly out of control.

Link didn't fuck Zelda nearly as much anymore as she fucked him. it just wasn't how things were for them anymore, expressions of mad lust and desire that stood as the only form of indulgence either of them felt like they needed any more. Zelda was fine fucking Link, and Link was fine getting pounded into every night, as she tugged his hair and dominated him, wearing control well and keeping him begging for this. His cock twtiched, drooling pre-cum all over the bed as he took this pleasure, and he found himself desperate for more, unable to help himself, unable to even pretend that having Zelda claim and peg him into oblivion wasn't precisely what he wanted.

"You haven’t fucked me in so long I think you've forgotten what it's like to not be my bitch," Zelda cooed. "I like it. A good, obedient knight who bends over for his queen and lets her fuck him senseless. You make a cute bitch, though, so I'll accept it." She was far gone. Sometimes she thought about how she had begun this mess by fingering his ass, how it had led down this wild road and into utter fucking chaos. And she loved it. It didn't need o make sense, didn’t need to be right. It just needed to be good and needed to be everything she could have dreamt it would be, as her thrusts picked up and she exposed Link to a wilder, foggier rush of utter ecstasy, of hissing, mewling need surging through him.

All he could do was cum. Link didn't try to act like he was better, didn't have any hope of arguing against any of this. He just unraveled under her touch, cumming all over his thighs, onto the bed. He was hopeless, shivering un panic as Zelda thrust into him hard, as she pinned him to the bed. His legs gave out, and she rode him down to his flat, prone surrender, Zelda nibbling at his ear as she started to fuck down into him even harder from above. The night was just getting started for them, and now that Zelda was a trap-on wielding nightmare of a domme, Link was used to these pleasures.

And, it may not have been right for a proud knight to admit, but he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
